epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming ERB suggestions
Who would you like to see in an upcoming ERB? Post suggestions below! Please refer to this guide as to not making a bad suggestion, we like to keep them realistic. Before adding a suggestion, please post it in the comments first, to see if other people agree with it too. Suggestions *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (masters of evolution) *Gabe Newell vs Notch (game developers) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) (cartoonists) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (physicists, or television doctors) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (spies) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (Leonardos) *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) *Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (or Harry Potter) (magicians/illusionists) *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (The Great vs The Terrible) *Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc (female fighters/warriors) *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (space explorers) *PSY vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un) (viral pop singers, or North Korean vs South Korean) *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (horror story writers) *Al Capone vs The Joker (crime bosses with scars) *George Washington vs Captain America (patriotic American heroes) *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (scary killers) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (heroes with water powers) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (manliness, Teddy vs Bear) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (groups of "busters") *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (famous silent goofballs) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' (trolling singers)'' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter (top hatted Johnny Depp characters) *Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay (critical British judges) *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (creators of forms of communication) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (historical womanizing world leader who cheated on powerful women vs modern day powerful woman who was cheated on by a womanizing world leader) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (doctors who turn into a dangerous form) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol (or Bob Ross) (influential artists; Dante tweeted that "he was seeing far too little Bob Ross and Vincent Van Gogh in these comments") *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Rocky Balboa) (famous boxers) *Confucius vs Yoda (old wise men) *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (famous fast food-branch icons) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (rich and greedy men) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders, or dictators) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (vampires) *Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham (puppeteers) *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (famous trios) *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde (pairs of lovers who disobeyed, either the law or their parents, and had tragic ends) *George Lucas (or Alfred Hitchcock) vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (fast guys) *Hercules vs Spider-Man (famous heroes who went 'from rags to riches') *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) (famous extravagantly-dressed singers) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin (stuntmen/daredevils) *Sigmund Freud vs Socrates (philosophers) *Dorothy Gale vs Alice (girls who were in a fantasy land) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (novel writers) *Bob Marley vs Stevie Wonder (or Johnny Cash; or Tupac Shakur) (famous singers, or drug-using musicians) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (creepy, monochromatic Johnny Depp characters) *Hannibal Lecter (or Ozzy Osbourne) vs Vlad the Impaler (cannibalistic murderers, or Princes of Darkness) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) *Slender Man vs Frankenstein's Monster (scary monsters, old vs new) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (rock stars from Washington who led trios and died at age 27) *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-Wee Herman (weird, crazy, spontaneous, childlike adults) *Billy the Kid vs Ezio Auditore (mysterious criminals) *Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman (or Vincent Price) (famous announcers, or horror hosts/actors) *Che Guevara vs Paul Revere (revolutionaries) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (pet detective vs pet doctor) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (famous astrophysicists) *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 (rematch, again) Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:General wiki templates Category:Unofficial